


J+D

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover, Established Relationship, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: "So...you're going after your boy, huh?""Jason..." Danny sighed. Part of the reason he was attracted to Jason was because of how he reminded him of Steve. But Steve wasn't in the right place for a relationship...not with Danny anyway. And while he was away, Danny met Jason and things...blossomed. Danny knew that Jason understood what had sparked their relationship, but he'd hoped he believed Danny present feelings about him were genuine and nothing to do with Steve."Hey," Jason said gently. "I'm not jealous. Just...worried. You're not gonna take me along. But I can guess the sort of mess you're getting into...just...come back to me, okay?""I will," Danny promised.





	J+D

It wasn't the first time Steve's left Danny in charge of 5-0 so he would sort out some of the messes of his past. After Joe's death, it was understandable that he took it very hard. Danny wasn't an idiot and knew that merely taking some time to grieve was all that Steve was up to. Danny knew that Steve was plotting and gaining intel. He knew that Greer was number one on Steve's mind, surrounded by hatred and anger. 

Danny did his best to keep 5-0 running as smoothly as possible in Steve's absence. Even though Steve was by most technicalities 'the boss' it was always an accepted notion that they shared the position. As well as the weight of it. With Steve gone and not doing much to keep in touch and ease Danny's worries...the blond has taken the habit of going out to drink and not with any of his teammates. He didn't want them to worry about his well being as well as Steve's. He had to be strong, and so he ventured off to find a new bar where he wouldn't be recognized by HPD or any of his teammates. 

The bar he eventually called a new home was also the new hunting ground for one Jason Hayes. Danny didn't really know his story, he kept it to himself. But he walked around angry and just ready to fight in a very Steve way. They shared a few beers one Friday night while watching a game. 

About a week later, Danny's looking for Duke to ask him about something in evidence when he sees one of the officers dragging Jason into the precinct. Part of Danny tells him that he's got enough on his plate...but the other part is too curious. He follows and gets the details. Some jerk was making the waitress at the bar uncomfortable so Jason stepped in, words were said, and a bar fight broke out. Danny knew the girl he was talking about. He liked her. She was sweet and didn't deserve to be harassed. He talked to Duke and got Jason out with a warning. 

Jason was grateful and promised Danny he'd cover the drinks next time at the bar. The way Jason stayed and looked at Danny in the eyes, asking without saying words, was clear that it was an actual invitation and not just empty words. 

In part, it felt like a betrayal of sorts. Or maybe he just missed Steve that much. 

With a shake of his head and a reminder that it might do him some good to make some friends outside of the 5-0 circle, he accepts. They drink later that night, and exchange numbers. The talk a bit more. Nothing too deep was discovered about the other. Danny knew Jason was military and he even guessed the correct branch. Jason saw for himself what rank Danny was and what power he had with HPD. It was clear from the get-go that what they wanted wasn't anything serious. They could tell that their hearts were far away, but for the moment...a little bit of company wasn't bad. 

Danny meant it to only be a one night stand. And it was one of his best. 

The thing was...Steve was off seeking intel for his revenge for months. In those months, Jason only disappeared for a weekend at most. Then he was back. And he looked for Danny. Or would show up at Danny's place randomly, or be waiting on his doorstep as Danny pulled into the driveway of his home. Despite how dangerous Jason was, when he waited for Danny like this, he was almost puppy-like. 

Maybe it was his training with Steve if you could call it that, but Danny knew how to act and talk to a SEAL without making them get defensive. The way Jason reciprocated his emotions it was like he cracked some sort of code. Jason at first was very much like how Steve was when they first met. But in a mere few months, Danny had Jason feeling comfortable around him. Got him to trust him a whole lot. There were still things they didn't share, but they didn't feel the need. 

Danny intended to keep Jason...not so much a secret, but just in the personal information file, when it came to 5-0. But they eventually found out. Once they did, sometimes Danny would bring Jason in to help when ops required a senior military eye. 

Jason and Junior clashed the worst. Jason had gone higher in ranking military wise, but Junior had seniority in 5-0. Despite how legendary Jason seemed to be, Junior had a fierce loyalty to Steve and wasn't particularly happy that Danny was...fraternizing with another SEAL and bringing him into 5-0. 

And then it came time to go to Steve. 

It felt weird. He and Jason didn't add any sort of label to their...relationship. They were in a good place with what it was. They weren't lonely and it meant a lot for each other. And the things that happened behind closed doors was hella fun too. 

Danny's loyalty and love weren't something he hid or cared about even trying to hide. When it was time to go after Greer, Danny knew that Steve would need him to help him get his tunnel vision under control. Or at least make sure he was alright during and after it was all said and done. Since it was another SEAL, one of Jason's 'brothers', the SEAL understood, but the way he acted very possessive the night before Danny was off was very telling. Danny had a very visible hickie on his neck that he wouldn't be able to hide unless he wore a scarf or turtleneck. 

"So...you're going after your boy today, huh?"

"Jason..." Danny sighed. Part of the reason he was attracted to Jason was because of how he reminded him of Steve. But Steve wasn't in the right place for a relationship...not with Danny anyway. And while he was away, Danny met Jason and things...blossomed. Danny knew that Jason understood what had sparked their relationship, but he'd hoped he believed Danny present feelings about him were genuine and nothing to do with Steve.

"Hey," Jason said gently. "I'm not jealous. Just...worried. You're not gonna take me along. But I can guess the sort of mess you're getting into...just...come back to me, okay?"

"I will," Danny promised. 

* * *

It was on their way back home that Steve finally commented on the marking on Danny's neck. While at the ranch and then on the op, Danny had made sure it was about Steve and what he needed to get done. Steve was thankful and appreciative of Danny...but with their bond, it was impossible not to take notice of Danny. Or the markings left by a very possessive lover. 

"What's her name?" Steve asked, not making eye contact with Danny. 

The tension was a bit thick, but Danny thinks it's mostly to do with the way Junior was looking at them. Danny wasn't sure if the younger SEAL had told Steve about Jason already or not. Still, he wasn't going to hide Jason from Steve. 

"Jason." 

Danny wasn't sure what Steve's expression was supposed to mean, and he didn't press. Steve let it go. In the company of people he trusted and knowing he was heading home after a long stint away, Steve let himself fall asleep for the proper rest he's had in a very long while. 

* * *

Steve and Jason eventually meet. If one could call it that. It was more of a clash. Two headstrong alpha males who were protective of Danny wasn't going to end well on a good day, but with these two it ended in a bit of a scuffle. Danny was mad at both of them for acting so childish and took the weekend off to be with the kids and clear his head. He then talked to Steve alone and explained to him that no, he wasn't sure where exaclty this thing with Jason was going but it wasn't for him to decide. And he told Jason that he cared a lot about Steve, trusted him with his life and considering the work they did, that meant something. If they were going to make a real go of it, then he had to trust Danny. 

Jason and Steve continued to clash, even if they slowly gained respect for each other. Steve was in a very confusing place right now after Joe's death, Jason himself was trying to make something of himself though also running form a past. They needed Danny and fought for him constantly. 

"Are you sure it's worth it? This thing you have with Hayes?" Adam asked him once. 

"That is a loaded question. I'm not sure I have a clear answer...But I do know I can't turn him away." 

"Even if he makes Steve as jealous?" 

"He's not jealous." Danny waved off in dismission. 

"He's like a child being forced to share his toys and he doesn't like it." Adam said teasingly. 

Danny chuckled, "Well, good thing I'm no toy. I love Steve...and maybe I've thought about it, but it was never right. And now with what happened with Joe...Cat's back on his mind. Maybe this time it's their time. And...Jace is good for me." 

Adam sighed because he understood. "I just want you to be happy, man. Whatever you do, I got your back." 

"Thanks, Adam." 


End file.
